KUNG FU PANDA: Po's Death
by WeirdoWriter
Summary: Po dies to save China. Now Tigress has to tell Mr. Ping. How will he react? Especially after their last talk together? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC... so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

****This may be hard for you to believe, but I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda. SHHHH! It's a secret.

**KUNG FU PANDA**

**Po's Death**

**Chapter 1**

"All that matters is who you choose to be now."

Po is standing next to Shen on the wrecked boat. The cannon is just above them both, supported by a bunch of ropes. Po is trying to make peace with the peacock, but...

"You're right. Then I choose THIS!" Shen says as blades appear from under the peacock's feathers, and he takes a swing at Po and misses.

He keeps trying to kill the panda, but he is unsuccessful. Then eventually he manages to hit the panda in the face. Po stumbles back with his paw on his cheek. He checks his paw for blood. It is a little harder to see on his black fur. But he doesn't have time to find out, because Shen now comes at him with his long sword-type weapon.

As Po dodges the attacks, Shen doesn't realize that he is accidentally cutting the ropes that are supporting the cannon. When he cuts enough of the ropes, the cannon starts to fall. Po tries to run away.

But the peacock jumps at him. "No!"

He lands behind Po and grabs his leg, causing him to fall. Then the cannon lands on both of them, destroying the boat along with them. Masters Shifu, Ox, Croc, and the Furious Five watch in horror.

"Po!" Tigress waits for a while for a reply from the Dragon Warrior. She yells again. "Po!"

Then she lets go of the floating piece of debris and starts swimming towards where the boat was.

Crane reaches out to her, trying to stop her. "Tigress, wait!"

She doesn't pay attention. She swims as hard as she can, using pieces of the boat if she can. Then she stops for a while and looks around for Po.

"Po?!"

When there is no answer, she starts to panic. Tears fill her eyes as she begins to fear the worse, but she tries not to let any fall.

Then she sees Po not too far away from her, floating facedown in the water. Her eyes widen, and she swims as fast as she can to him. When she reaches him, the way his back looks, his spine had been snapped in half.

Tigress almost feels sick as she flips Po over. Then pulls him by the arm to the nearest piece of the boat big enough to hold both of them and still keep floating. She climbs on first and grabs Po under his arms and pulls him up. The piece of debris rocks a little bit when Po is released, but Tigress manages to keep her balance.

Then she drops onto her knees next to Po, completely devastated.

"Po?"

No answer.

She places one paw on the wood to hold herself up, and her other on the other side of Po for the same reason as she leans closer to his ears.

"Po?"

Then she presses her ear against the panda's chest to check for a heartbeat, even though she knows that he is dead and will never come back.

She lifts her head to see Po's face. She tries to stop the tears from falling, but they start sliding down her cheeks. She holds onto his paw with one of hers, and she rubs the top of the panda's head with the other. Then she slowly moves her head down to his, and gives him a kiss on top of his head. Her bottom lip starts to quiver while she starts rubbing the top of Po's hand with the same paw that rubbed his head.

Master Shifu walks up to her after floating on a piece of wood to get to her. He stands there staring at the panda's lifeless body, and tears start to form in his eyes, but he tries to hold them back. He looks up at Tigress, who looks away, ashamed of her crying, ashamed of not being the hardcore warrior she grew up to be.

Shifu sighs sadly and puts a paw on her arm. He can feel her body jolt from her quiet sobs. Then he says softly, "Tigress, we must go. We will bring Po's body back to the Valley of Peace. Let us go."

Tigress looks down at her master. She gently puts the panda's paw down and slightly holds both of her paws towards the red panda. Shifu is confused, but he moves closer to her, walking between her arms. Then he is gently picked up off his feet and brought to Tigress's shoulder, and is wrapped in a hug. He is shocked by this action for a second, but then he allows his adopted daughter to hold him. When he manages to get his arms free, he hugs her back.

She sobs loudly, not wanting to let go, not wanting to be separated from the comfort she had never experienced before.


	2. Chapter 2

**KUNG FU PANDA**

**Po's Death**

**Chapter 2**

At Mr. Ping's restaurant a woman's voice can be heard from the inside. A mother pig and her child stand across a table from the owner himself. The mother sounds rather upset while the child is pouting.

"What do you mean he's not here? It's my son's birthday. All he wanted was to meet the Dragon Warrior."

Mr. Ping looks at the child and asks, "How about some tofu birthday cake instead?"

"You know what? We'll just try again another time."

The kid's pout suddenly turns into a sad look.

"When do you think he'll be back?"

Mr. Ping doesn't know how to answer that question, because he can't help but wonder if his son would make it back at all. His face changes into a sad expression as he sort of snaps back.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know! Maybe never! I mean, I worry, okay? But that's my job. I'm his dad—at least, I _was_ his dad." Then he lays his head down on the table in despair. "But why did he have to go and save China? I-I know _why_, But why? He's just one little panda."

"Mr. Ping?"

The sad and shaky voice comes from behind him. He turns around to see Tigress standing at the entrance looking completely heartbroken. She is looking down at the ground.

Mr. Ping is so happy he doesn't notice her sad look yet. "Master Tigress. You came back!"

He runs up to her and stops in front of her, looking like he is gonna hug her, but instead he bows to her. But she is too sad to bow back. She continues to stare at the ground with tears falling down her face.

"So, how did it go? Did you save China?"

He looks up and finally realizes the sadness in her face. She looks at him briefly and looks back down, nodding her head.

The old goose looks at her, concerned. "Master Tigress? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Tigress looks at the goose, but says nothing. He looks behind her at the rest of the Five, and realizes that Po isn't standing with them. "Where's Po?"

Tigress doesn't know if she can do this. This is always the hardest part of having someone die... telling their families. She knows that if she tells him what happened, she will break the old man's heart, which in turn would destroy hers.

But, of course, her heart has already been destroyed.

"Mr. Ping, I—"

Her lip quivers and she falls to her knees, unable to control her sobbing.

Mr. Ping looks at her with almost the same sadness as he realizes what must have happened. He looks at Shifu, who signals four goats to carry a portable bed-like thing into the goose's sight. There is a white bulging blanket covering it.

Mr. Ping already knows who the bulge is.

With tears forming in his eyes, he slowly walks past Tigress and up to the blanket. He hesitates to lift the end of the blanket. He sees Shifu and the Five watching him while in tears. When he lifts it, his heart shatters. He starts to cry as he puts the blanket down.

Then Tigress walks up to him after finally giving herself the courage to do so. The goose turns and looks up at her. Then he looks at the ground crying. Tigress cannot bear to see him like this. She crouches down and puts one paw on his back. Then he walks up to her and wraps his wings around her. She returns the hug, apparently enjoying this form of comfort now. But she wonders why he isn't mad at her for not bringing his son back alive.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Ping. I... failed you... and your son."

Mr. Ping has a difficult time talking through his crying. "It's okay, Tigress. I'm-I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"No, it's not okay. I should've saved him. But I just—"

Shifu's voice comes out firm, yet gentle. "That's enough, Tigress. There was nothing any of us could have done, Tigress. Po sacrificed himself to save China, and it has been saved. But even though he is... gone, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what he did. It is not your fault."

Then Shifu sighs and stares at the ground. Mr. Ping pulls away from Tigress and turns to Shifu.

The old master looks up at the goose. "Mr. Ping, we will gladly pay for a funeral arrangement for Po, if you wish."

Mr. Ping manages to give him a small smile. "Oh, thank you, Master Shifu. And thank you all for accepting him in your palace. We both considered you all to be part of the family."

Then Mantis speaks. "Oh no, you're his real family. I mean, like, where else would he have gotten his cooking skills... and his kindness? I mean, you are his dad after all, right?

Then Mr. Ping's smile disappears, and he looks away. Tigress stands up.

"What's wrong?"

The old goose sadly looks up at Tigress. "It's just... the last time I saw him he... he pretty much told me that he was not my son. And now I think he probably hated me for revealing the truth.

"Wait a minute Mr. Ping."

Tigress grabs something out of her belt and hands it to the goose. He holds a scroll in his wings and looks up curiously at her.

"It's a letter he had written to you. We found it in his pocket. I think you should read it."

The old goose opens the scroll covered in Chinese characters, and he begins to read it to himself.

_Dear Dad,_

_Before I head out to face the bad guys again, I thought that I should probably write one last note for you in case I die. I don't think I will though, 'cause, you know, I'm the Dragon Warrior, right? But just in case, there is something I need to tell you._

_Right now, I am writing this in the village where I was born. I found my lost memories here, like how I ended up in that radish basket. I know what happened to my real parents, and I have finally figured out who I am._

_I am your son._

_Funny that I had to come all the way out here just to figure that out. I know you aren't my real dad, but you raised me, and took care of me. You have just been really awesome. And I am totally proud to call you my dad, and don't let anybody tell you any different._

_I love you, Dad. I'll be home soon._

_See you._

Mr. Ping has tears in his eyes as a big smile spreads across his face, causing the others to smile. "He... he says I'm his dad. I'm—"

Then he cries again, but this time he is feeling happy.

He turns to Master Shifu. "Thank you so much for bringing this to me."

A smile grows on Shifu's face too and he nods. The goose turns to look at Tigress.

"You know, he always spoke very highly of you."

No one can notice because of her fur, but Tigress is blushing a little. She has a big smile on her face too.

"Thank you for being there for him."

Then he bows to her. Tigress bows in return, along with the rest of the masters. Mr. Ping lifts the blanket again to see his son's face one more time. He starts crying as he rubs Po's head.

"I love you too, son."

He puts the blanket down and takes a few steps backwards so the goats can lift the bed-thingy and carry it towards the Jade Palace. He watches them walk away with that smile of his stuck to his face. Yes, he is still upset about Po's death, but he is very happy about his son's final thoughts about him:

Po had accepted Mr. Ping as his dad.

Something the old goose will never forget.

**The End**


End file.
